Generally, the majority of every day movements of a user involve the user utilizing their arms on the front-side of the user, and therefore on the front portion of a garment. However, despite the majority of arm movement taking place closer to the front of the user, conventional garments include a sleeve opening centered between a front portion and a back portion of the garment. The placement and configuration of the sleeve opening in conventional garments restrict a user's arm mobility. A user's arm mobility is particularly important in the field of sports, as athletes require an extensive range of arm movements and mobility in order to perform optimally.
Exemplary aspects of the present invention are defined by the claims below, not this summary. A high-level overview of various aspects of the invention are provided here for that reason, to provide an overview of the disclosure, and to introduce a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed-description section below. This summary is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used as an aid in isolation to determine the scope of the claimed subject matter.
At a high level, subject matter described herein includes exemplary aspects of a garment that facilitates an optimal range of motion. Exemplary aspects of the present invention include sleeve openings that are angled towards a front portion of a garment and located substantially more on the front portion of the garment than on the back portion of the garment, allowing for a user to have a broad range of motion. Additionally, exemplary aspects of the present invention concern gussets configured to correspond to a negative space of one or more shoulder pads. Such use of gussets facilitates a broad range of motion for a user of the garment including, for instance, four way stretching.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.